Birthday Surprises
by angelrider93
Summary: ONESHOT Draco thinks that everyone has forgotten his birthday but then he gets a surprise party held for him, he'll never guess who it was that organised it DMHG


**Ok here's a oneshot that i have been working on for a couple of days. I got the idea when i read my daughter a story and i just decided to take a break from the newest chapter for 'Its All About Blood' to write it. Nobody is really in character at all but i don't care, its just a sweet story and another perspective on how Draco and Hermione could get together.**

**Disclaimer; i don't own anything to do with Harry Potter and its characters.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Birthday Surprises

Hermione Granger sat in Madam Pomfrey's office in the Hogwarts infirmary. She had been asked by the Medi-Witch to go through all the files of the students who were staying at the school to see who needed the necessary potions to protect them from some of the dark curses that were sure to be thrown at them during the war. Hermione likened it to Muggle immunizations. It was the first week of June, and even though the school had been closed until the end of the second great war, most of the students who were currently studying at the time the school closed, were here seeking shelter from the various attacks that had been happening around the wizarding world from Voldemort's Death Eaters. Surprisingly enough the majority of the Slytherins were also here, only three in what would have been the seventh year had joined the Death Eater ranks. The most shocking news however, was that Draco Malfoy was not one of those three. He had been the first Slytherin to turn their back on their family and join the light side. After him most of the Slytherin house had joined, including Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode and many more from the younger students. Hermione finally came to the Slytherin files. Marking down the names of all the students in Slytherin house that needed the potions, Hermione eventually came to Draco Malfoy's file. It was thicker than most, due, mainly to his Quidditch injuries sustained while being the Slytherin Seeker. Hermione read through the file then stopped dead, her eyes scanning a snippet of information over and over again. His birth date. Hermione had noticed that over the last few days, Draco had seemed to become more and more depressed, by what she had just read in his file, she now understood why. Draco Malfoy would turn seventeen in just three days. He would officially become a legal adult in the wizarding world, and it seemed that nobody knew about it, or, if they did, they had forgotten. Hermione laid the file down and thought to herself for a moment. After coming up with an idea, she quickly finished her work and put the files away where Madam Pomfrey had instructed. Then gathering up her things, she left the infirmary and headed down on her way to the kitchens. She had a party to organize. Entering the kitchens Hermione immediately sought out Dobby. Finding him, she quickly explained what it was that she wanted and told him to not let anyone but the other elves know, that it was a surprise and that nobody was to know about it. After securing Dobby's and the rest of the elves help, Hermione left and went to the dungeons, searching out Professor Snape, the potions professor and head of Slytherin house.

* * *

Professor Severus Snape looked up in annoyance when he heard a soft knock on his classroom door.

"Come in!" he snapped harshly and waited impatiently for whoever had disturbed him to enter the room. He didn't show his surprise when Hermione Granger stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Professor I need to speak to you about something important, but also secret"

"Very well Miss Granger" Snape replied as he sent a locking charm at the door, closely followed by a silencing charm. "What is this about?"

"Its about Malfoy sir" Snape's eyes narrowed at the mention of his godson,

"What about him?"

"Have you noticed lately that he's been somewhat depressed, I mean more so than usual?" Snape frowned as he considered the question. She was right, Draco had indeed seemed to be moping around a lot lately.

"I have" he finally answered.

"I know why professor" Snape's eyebrow rose in question,

"And what pray tell is the reason?"

"His birthday sir. Its in three days and he will be turning seventeen. Nobody knows, or, if they did, they have forgotten" Hermione answered. Snape's eyes widened and his face paled. He had forgotten as well. Turning seventeen in the wizarding world was a milestone, it meant that you were legally recognized as an adult.

"Thankyou Miss Granger for bringing this to my attention and reminding me"

"That's not why I'm here sir"

"Its not?"

"Well not entirely"

"Then what do you want?"

"I need your permission to organize a surprise birthday party for Malfoy in the Slytherin Common Room. I have spoken to the elves in the kitchens and they are happy to organize the food, drinks and a cake. They just need a list of Malfoy's favorite foods and what kind of cake he likes. I'm planning on talking to Pansy and Millicent for the decorations and Theo and Blaise for the music and to spread the word to the rest of the Slytherins. I just need to think of a way to keep Malfoy out of the common room while this is all being set up" Snape was speechless in his shock. He never thought that the Gryffindor Princess would organize a party for any Slytherin student, much less her arch enemy. Despite of the fact that they had all settled their differences, Draco still remained aloof from the rest of the houses.

"Very well Miss Granger you have my permission, and I'll keep Draco out of the common room while you set up the party, I'll organize for myself to suddenly need his exceptional potion skills" Hermione smiled brightly,

"Thankyou sir, I was thinking of starting the party at around 7:30pm"

"That's fine, I will keep Draco here until that time so that everyone can be ready. Tell my Slytherins that you are allowed in the common room on the day of the party to help set it up, and that if any of them breathe a word of this surprise to Draco, they will have to answer to me"

"Yes Professor"

"I will talk to the elves and let them know about Draco's favorite foods"

"Thankyou Professor"

"Now leave me be, I have work to do" Hermione nodded and quickly moved towards the door, she was stopped by Snape's voice, "Miss Granger, Thankyou for doing this for Draco" Hermione simply nodded and sent a small smile at the greasy potions master then left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were sitting by the lake talking about how it seemed so quiet and eerie at Hogwarts when Harry Potter and Ron Weasley weren't here. They were both off with Dumbledore on a mission to find another of Voldemort's horcruxes. Pansy and Ron had started dating not long after she had joined the light side. Millicent was surprisingly dating Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Pans, don't you find it strange that all of the Slytherins in our year are dating Gryffindors?" Millicent asked, changing the subject from the depressing topic.

"Yeah it is, with Theo dating Lavender Brown, Blaise dating Ginny Weasley and you and I dating Ron and Neville, its hard to believe that last year we were all at each other's throats"

"The only one without a Gryffindor is Draco" Millicent commented with a smile,

"Well the only one that he is interested in wouldn't have him. We may have settled our differences with the Gryffindors but Draco is still resentful. He is the only one that still calls everyone by their last names"

"Draco is interested in someone?" Millie asked shocked, having not heard that piece of gossip.

"Yeah he is, haven't you noticed that he seems depressed lately!"

"Well yeah, but I thought that it was because of the war and the fact that his father has disowned him for refusing to join the Dark Lord"

"That may be contributing towards it, but in my opinion he's depressed because we all have a partner and he doesn't" Pansy stated

"But Draco has never really been the type to have a steady girlfriend" Millie protested

"That doesn't mean he doesn't want one" Pansy insisted.

"So who is he interested in?"

"I can't say, he swore me to secrecy"

"Aw Pans, you're no fun" Millie sulked,

"Pansy! Millie!" both Slytherin girls turned their heads when they heard their names being called.

"Hey Hermione" they chimed together. When they had first joined the light side, Hermione had been the first one to offer them both friendship, eventually the rest of the girls had followed Hermione's example. The guys however, had taken longer, but eventually they had all become friends somewhat. All except Draco, who still was only friendly to his fellow Slytherins. The fault was not his alone, the other students were still wary around him, not believing that he had really changed. He had stopped his malicious pranks, and his insults had lessened, but his sarcasm and coldness towards people tended to keep them at a distance.

"I need to talk to you about something" Hermione stated as she sat down next to them.

"What's up?" Pansy asked,

"I need your help to decorate the Slytherin Common Room on the fifth of June for a birthday party"

"The Slytherin Common Room? Why would you decorate the Slytherin common room for a party" Millie asked perplexed,

"Because it's a party for a Slytherin" Hermione answered,

"Which Slytherin has their birthday on the fifth of Ju……Oh no!" Pansy gasped.

"What is it Pans?" Millie asked, seeing Pansy's pale face.

"Its Draco's birthday, he turns seventeen. I totally forgot!"

"Oh Merlin! So that's why he's depressed, he thinks that everyone has forgotten that he's coming of age" Millie groaned.

"How did you know that it was his birthday?" Pansy asked Hermione,

"I saw it in his file when I was doing some work to help Madam Pomfrey"

"What have you got planned?" Millie asked,

"I got Snape's permission to hold the party, as well as his permission to be in the Slytherin Common room on the day to help set it up. I have already talked to the house elves and they are happy to organize all the food and drink as well as a cake. If you and Pansy can help me decorate it on the day I'll get Blaise and Theo to organize the music and to spread the word to the rest of the Slytherins. Everyone has to keep it secret, it's a surprise for him. Snape said that anyone who breathes a word of it to Malfoy will have to answer to him, we have to make him think that nobody remembers that its his birthday"

"If it's a surprise, then how are you going to keep Draco from seeing us set it up?" Pansy queried,

"Snape is going to request his help and keep him busy until 7:30, so everything has to be ready before then"

"What about gifts?" Millie asked,

"I ran into to McGonagall on the way here to talk to you. When she asked what I was doing I told her. She told me that if we give orders to her she will see that they are bought and store them in her private rooms until the party"

"Wow, Hermione, you've thought of everything" Pansy marveled,

"Except what I'm going to get him"

"Hermione, don't take this the wrong way! I mean its great that you have done all this for him, but what made you do it? You and he aren't exactly friends" Millie asked curiously. Hermione blushed deeply and looked everywhere but at the two girls. Pansy's eyes widened and a knowing smile graced her face.

"You fancy Draco!"

"Shhhh Pans, not so loud" Hermione hissed, seeing a group of Hufflepuffs walking by.

"I can't believe it, I thought that you hated him!" Millie stated.

"I used to, but he's different now, he can be nice! Granted its rare, but I've seen a different side to him and it, kind of, just happened" Hermione defended herself.

"Relax Hermione, I was only teasing" Millie grinned.

"And as to what you can get him, how about an owl" Pansy stated,

"An owl? Doesn't he already have one?" Hermione replied, Pansy shook her head.

"No, Lucius killed it when it delivered Draco's letter stating that he had joined the light side" Hermione nodded,

"Alright, what about you two? What are you going to get him?" Pansy had a cunning smile on her face, but she hid it quickly.

"I don't know yet, I'll have to think about it" Hermione gave her a suspicious look but let it go.

"Ok, well I have to go find Blaise and Theo" she stated as she rose to her feet.

"Good luck talking to them on their own" Millie snorted,

"Pardon?"

"They were off playing Quidditch with Draco, their girlfriends were watching them from the stands, so good luck" Pansy explained.

"I saw Lav and Gin heading up to the Gryffindor common room on my way down here to talk to you" Hermione stated.

"Oh, well, in that case you just need to keep Draco from hearing what you say to them. Leave that to us, we'll figure out a way" Millie added as she and Pansy rose to their feet and walked with Hermione towards the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

Blaise was flying alongside Draco and Theo as they tossed a Quaffle between the three of them. Glancing down he noticed that Pansy, Millie and Hermione were sitting in the Slytherin stands watching them.

"Hey guys, looks like we have a new audience" he grinned to his two companions. Draco and Theo glanced in the direction he indicated and their eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Wonder why Granger is there with Pans and Millie" Draco commented,

"They are friends now" Theo stated. Draco sighed inaudibly and nodded.

"Lets give them something to look at" Blaise grinned,

"Blaise are you a perpetual show off?" Draco questioned the raven haired Slytherin.

"Yep" he answered simply. Theo and Draco shook their heads in resignation and followed through with Blaise's plan. They had just finished their fancy maneuvers when they heard Pansy call out to them.

"Hey Blaise, you think that's fancy? Hand over your broom and let me show you what girls think is fancy!" Blaise, Theo and Draco all flew over and hovered near the girls.

"What was that Pans?"

"Give me your broom, I'll show you how to fly properly" Pansy answered with a smug grin.

"Yeah, Theo, lend me your broom for a moment, I'll join Pansy and we'll show you guys how its done!" Millie stated. Blaise and Theo looked at each other and shrugged. Then they landed in the stands next to the girls and handed over their brooms.

"Alright girls, show us what you got!" Blaise grinned cheekily. Pansy and Millie mounted the brooms and expertly kicked off, flying around a bit to get used to the way the brooms handled, they eventually came to a stop and hovered a few feet behind Draco. Draco cast a glance at Hermione.

"I suppose that you want to borrow my broom Granger" Hermione paled at Draco's words and frantically shook her head.

"Oh no Malfoy! That won't be necessary, I don't do the flying thing"

"Scared Granger?"

"Not of flying as such, just of heights! You go do your thing, see if you can keep up with Pansy and Millie!" Draco smirked, and released a snitch.

"More like if they can keep up with me!" he boasted, then he took off after the snitch. Pansy and Millie close on his tail. Blaise watched them and saw the fancy tricks that both girls were doing.

"Damn, those two have been practicing!" Theo commented,

"Oh good, they're out of earshot" Hermione stated. Blaise and Theo turned towards her curiously.

"This was a set up, because you wanted to speak to us right?" Blaise realized,

"Yeah, but I don't fly, that was true" Hermione admitted,

"So why did you want to talk to us?" Theo asked

"Its Malfoy's seventeenth birthday in three days"

"SHIT!" both boys cursed,

"I forgot all about it" Blaise commented, ticked at himself for forgetting his best mate's birthday,

"So did I" Theo added.

"Its alright, I have organized a surprise party for him in the Slytherin common room, I just need your help with organizing the music and spreading the word to all the other Slytherins. They can't let on that they know its his birthday, and they can't breathe a word to Malfoy about it, if they do they will have to face the wrath of Snape" Blaise and Theo were impressed.

"What about food?" Blaise asked,

"The house elves are organizing food, drink and a cake, Pansy, Millie and I are handling the decorations and Snape is going to keep Malfoy busy while we set up the party, he'll let him out at 7:30 so everything has to be organized and ready before then"

"Gifts?" Theo asked,

"McGonagall will take orders and get them, she will keep them in her private chambers until the party"

"Whoa, you have thought of everything haven't you" Blaise was impressed,

"Yeah, they don't call me the smartest witch for nothing" Hermione answered cheekily,

"How did you know it was Draco's birthday?" Theo asked,

"Saw it in his file when I was doing some work for Pomfrey this morning"

"You only started organizing the party this morning?" Blaise asked,

"Yeah, if I'd started organizing it earlier, I would have let you know earlier" Hermione answered logically.

"How come you're doing this for him?" Theo queried,

"Because I want to" Hermione replied simply, "So can I count on you for the music?"

"Yep, leave it to us" Blaise nodded,

"And we'll let everyone know about it too, and make sure that they know that they will face Snape if they don't keep it a secret" Theo added,

"Thanks guys, ok change subject, cause here they come" Hermione hissed quickly then spoke louder to Pansy, "Pans, how in the hell did you manage to stay on that thing when you did that loop de loop?"

"Pure skill!" Pansy answered smugly, then winked cheekily.

* * *

Draco woke up on the morning of his seventeenth birthday feeling depressed and alone. He knew that if he had done what his father had told him then he would be swimming in gifts and preparing to be the guest of honor at a huge party. Though those material things would have been nice, they came at a high price, his freedom and his soul. Draco did not regret turning his back on his family and joining the light side, but he did miss his mother. Nobody but himself knew the true reason as to why he had joined the light side. True, there was more than one reason, but the main one was because of a certain muggleborn witch who had captured his heart and still kept it, even without knowing it. Draco knew that if there was to ever be a chance at winning his hearts desire, then he would have to seriously look at himself and decide what his true beliefs were. If he had just joined the light side because he wanted a chance with his love, then he knew that she would see right through him. So he had sat down with his friend Blaise and they had discussed their thoughts on the whole light versus dark issue. What they had discovered was that they were not evil, they didn't want to kill innocent people just because some wizard wanted them to. They didn't want to become slaves and fear for their lives everyday. But most importantly, they both discovered that when they looked deep inside themselves, they found that there was no feeling of loyalty or belief in Voldemort's ideals. That was when Draco had made his decision to join the light side. Blaise had followed soon after, and then shockingly Theo had come next. Pansy and Millie had finally gotten the courage to defy their parents when they found out that Draco, Blaise and Theo had done it. And then shocking them all, most of the younger years had done it as well, some with the blessing of their parents, others because their parents had sent them, and the rest against their parents wishes. With a heavy sigh, Draco climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Closing the door he turned on the shower and waited for it to reach the right temperature. Stripping off his boxers he got in and let the hot water flow over his body, easing his tense muscles. After washing his body and hair, Draco turned the shower off and stepped out. Grabbing a fluffy green towel, he dried himself then wrapped it around his waist and walked back into the bedroom. Glad that Blaise and Theo's girlfriends had decided not to stay with them last night, Draco dropped his towel and dressed for the day. Placing his wand in his robe pocket, he was about to leave when he heard a groan from one of the beds in the room and saw Blaise sit up and rub his eyes sleepily.

"Hey Draco mate, what you doing up so early?" Blaise asked.

"Couldn't sleep" Draco replied.

"How come?"

"No, reason" Draco answered despondently, realizing that like everyone else, Blaise had forgotten that it was his birthday.

"So what are your plans today?" Blaise asked as he crawled out of bed and ran a hand through his mussed hair.

"I'm just going to go for a ride on my broom, then Snape needs my help later on to make some potions. From the list he rattled off, it looks like I'll be there till late tonight"

"Bugger, that sucks, especially today of all days" Blaise replied as he glanced out the small window. Draco turned to face him.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked hopeful that at least one person had remembered that he turned seventeen today.

"It's a nice day outside and a bunch of us were planning on going swimming, was going to ask you if you wanted to join us, but you'll be stuck in the dungeons all day" Blaise answered with a shrug. Draco felt his shoulders slump in disappointment.

"I'm off to get some breakfast, then heading out to the Quidditch pitch, I'll see you later tonight after I finish helping Snape" he stated turning towards the door again.

"Ok mate, see ya later" Blaise replied as Draco walked out of the room.

* * *

Hermione stood in the Gryffindor seventh year dorm rooms and stared at the owl in awe. It was beautiful, a rare Silver Owl that she had bought for Draco for his birthday. Its grey plumage glittered silver in the sunlight streaming through the windows and its kind brown eyes stared at her in question. Reading the delivery invoice that the owl had brought with it, Hermione noticed that this owl was already named.

"Archimedes, that's a pretty name, It suits you" the owl hooted in thanks. Hermione had bought this particular owl as they were said to be a very intelligent breed. Not only that but its grey feathers matched Draco's eyes.

"You have a very special job today" Hermione stated as she tied a small green envelope to the owls leg, "You my handsome friend are a birthday present for a lonely young man. He turns seventeen today and he believes that everyone has forgotten all about his birthday" Archimedes hooted in disapproval of this fact.

"Oh its not as bad as that, we have organized a surprise birthday party for him" Archimedes fluffed his feathers in approval. "Now because I have to go and help decorate for the party I need to explain the plan I have in mind for your entrance, since you are such a special owl, you need a special entrance" Archimedes hooted in pleasure, obviously happy about Hermione's words. Hermione knew that she was flattering the owl more than necessary, but she wanted it to be a good pet for Draco.

"This envelope it a birthday card for your new owner, but do not deliver it until roughly 8pm tonight, it will be in the middle of the party and your entrance will be quite a shock for everyone. Perch on his shoulder and deliver the card. He will be shocked and surprised, but bare with him, he does not know how to show his feelings, but he will love having you as his companion" Hermione stated, Archimedes hooted in acceptance, then twisted his head in question, asking who his new owner would be.

"Deliver the card and your handsome self to a blonde man by the name of Draco Malfoy" Hermione smiled in reply.

* * *

Pansy watched as Hermione and Millicent used their wands to conjure green and silver balloons that read 'Happy Seventeenth Draco' on them in corresponding colours, silver writing on the green balloons, and green on the silver balloons. Pansy herself was hanging green and silver streamers everywhere along with a huge black banner that alternately flashed 'Congratulations Draco' in green and silver. Pansy stifled a giggle when she saw Blaise and Theo struggling with a huge jukebox that they had asked the room of requirement to provide them with. Normally things from the room could not be removed, but in this case they had asked for one that could be taken to the Slytherin common room and returned the following day.

"Oh honestly, are you two wizards or not?" Hermione's voice called out,

"Why, yes we are, Thankyou for noticing" Blaise answered cheekily,

"Then explain to me why the two of you are trying to break your backs when you could just levitate the thing to where you want it" Hermione responded pointedly. Everyone laughed as the two flushed bright red in embarrassment. Before Theo quickly cast the charm and levitated it to the corner where they had wanted it. House elves were appearing everywhere setting up the food and drinks on a long table that Hermione had transfigured from one of the desks that sat around the walls of the common room. The three tiered chocolate cake with silver icing sat on a small table of its own, seventeen green candles were burning away, waiting for Draco to blow them out. The portrait was ready and willing to let them all know when Draco was outside. The younger students were scurrying in and out of the portrait hole, collecting the assorted gifts from McGonagall's rooms and arranging them on a table next to the cake. Pansy knew what she wanted to get Draco, but she needed Hermione's help to do so. Her problem was that she didn't know how to approach the Gryffindor about her plan.

"Hey Pansy you ok?" Hermione asked. Pansy smiled at her friend,

"Yeah, it looks good doesn't it"

"Yes, it does. I wish that I could be here to see the look on his face" Hermione stated. And just like that Pansy saw her opening.

"Hermione, that's a great idea, why don't you stay? You have a right to be here since it was your idea in the first place"

"I can't Pans, its Malfoy's party and I'm not a friend, I wouldn't want to intrude" Pansy's cunning mind quickly came up with a solution.

"Well how about I hide you with my invisibility cloak, and yes I do have one, stole it off my parents before I left to join the light"

"I don't know Pans, its not just Malfoy, but everyone here might feel a bit weird about having a Gryffindor in their common room" Pansy raised her eyebrow and glanced around the room,

"Hey everyone shut up for a minute I need to ask you all something!" she shouted,

"What is it Pans?" Theo asked.

"I just said to Hermione that I think that because this was all her idea, that she should stay to see Draco's reaction to his surprise. I offered to hide her under an invisibility cloak so that he couldn't see her but she's worried that we might feel weird having a Gryffindor in our common room during the party"

"Don't be stupid Hermione, you should be here!" Blaise stated, there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the house.

"See!" Pansy grinned smugly,

"Oh alright, but only if I hide under the cloak, I would like to see what he thinks of the gift I got him as well, but you have to help me get out of here later, without him seeing me"

"I will, unless he wants to talk to you, if he goes to leave the party to find you and thank you, then I will reveal you. He can't leave his own party" Hermione sighed in defeat and nodded. Although secretly she was happy that she would be allowed to stay. Looking at her watch she gasped,

"Hurry everyone its 7:25, get into your places. Pansy where the hell is your cloak?"

"Here it is, sit in this chair, I'll cover both it and you, at least you'll be comfortable" Pansy replied as she hurried over to Hermione and draped the cloak over her after she sat in the indicated chair. Students ran around madly organizing themselves into their places. Blaise quickly cast a concealing charm over the decorations and the food and then he, Theo, Pansy and Millie sat on the two couches near the fire, Pansy and Millie pretending to chat, while Theo and Blaise quickly conjured a chess board. Everyone had just gotten into position when they heard the portrait's voice.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, the password?"

* * *

Draco walked dejectedly into the common room after saying the password and looked around. Seeing Blaise, Pansy, Theo and Millie sitting on the two couches near the fire he made his way over to them.

"Checkmate!" Blaise crowed triumphantly as his queen smashed Theo's king.

"Dammit! I thought I had you this time" Theo cursed. Blaise looked up and saw Draco standing next to the couch he was seated on.

"Hey Draco mate, how was your day?"

"Long and boring. I'm going to have a shower then head to bed, I just want this day to be over" Draco answered. Blaise rose to his feet and walked to his friend.

"Can I get your opinion on something before you go?" he asked grinning,

"Sure, what is it?" Blaise slung his arm over Draco's shoulders and walked him towards where all the gifts and food were hidden by the concealment charm.

"This" Blaise answered as he waved his wand and removed the concealment charm.

"SURPRISE!" Slytherins had jumped from behind furniture and sprung from behind statues shouting the word as the concealment charm was lifted.

"Happy birthday mate" Blaise grinned. Draco's face was covered in shock and surprise as he stared at the common room. His grey eyes took in the food, decorations, jukebox, gifts and finally the cake. Finally finding his voice, Draco looked at the faces of all his housemates and grinned, the first true grin he had shown since joining the light side.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it" Theo stated as he handed Draco a glass of butterbeer. Draco accepted it and took a sip. For the next fifteen minutes Draco mingled with his housemates, his grin never leaving his face. The jukebox was playing loudly in the background and his housemates were all coming up and wishing him a happy birthday.

"Time for gifts!" Pansy called out roughly twenty minutes later. Draco sat in a chair and opened the presents that his friends had bought for him. He received several Quidditch books, a dragon model and a book of protection spells amongst them. He had just finished looking at the last gift, when a shrill cry echoed through the room. Glancing up Draco saw a magnificent Silver Owl gliding towards him, a green envelope attached to its leg. It perched on his shoulder and after giving him an affectionate nip on his ear it held its leg out for him to take the card. Draco stroked the silvery feathers that matched the colour of his eyes, then removed the card from the owls leg. He expected it to take off again once it had made its delivery, instead it settled down comfortably on his shoulder and stayed there. Opening the envelope that had his name written on it in silver ink, Draco gaped as he read the card.

_Meet Archimedes, your birthday present from me. I didn't name him, he came with it, but it suits him don't you think? Happy Birthday Draco! I hope you enjoy your party and like your new owl._

The card wasn't signed, and Draco pocketed it quickly. Turning towards the owl he stroked its feathers again.

"So, you're my birthday gift? I couldn't ask for a better one" Archimedes hooted in thanks for the compliment.

"Draco, he's gorgeous, his feathers match your eyes" Pansy smiled as she stroked Archimedes.

"Who's he from? Or is it a she?" Theo asked. Draco looked proudly at his new owl.

"His name is Archimedes, he came with the name but it suits him. And I don't know who gave him to me, the note was unsigned" Pansy grinned inwardly, she knew who had given him the owl. Draco turned to face the rest of the Slytherins and smiled.

"Thankyou all for the party" he would work on the mystery of who gave him his new owl later, all he wanted to do now was enjoy himself.

"Your welcome" Blaise stated, the rest of the students all went back to either, eating, drinking or dancing. Blaise, Pansy, Millie and Theo all sat on the couches and chatted with him for a while, then Draco spoke up.

"Thanks Blaise, it must have taken you weeks to organize all this, especially without me finding out" Blaise grinned,

"Wasn't me mate, wish I could take the credit for it, but I can't" Draco turned to Pansy.

"Pans?" Pansy smiled,

"Wasn't my idea either Draco"

"Theo? Millie?" Draco's brow furrowed in confusion when they both shook their heads negatively.

"Was it Snape? Is that why he had me helping with those potions today? So that you could set it up for him?"

"No, it wasn't him either, but yes he kept you there while we set it up" Millie answered.

"Then who was it?" The four of them shared a knowing look before Pansy answered.

"It was Hermione" Draco was shell shocked.

"Granger?" Pansy nodded,

"She came to us three days ago and said that she was organizing a surprise party for you. By the time she spoke to us she already had Snape's permission and his help with keeping you away while we set up. The elves with Snape's help were doing all your favorite food and drinks, as well as the cake. McGonagall was taking the orders for the gifts and then hiding them in her private rooms until tonight. Millie and I were in charge of helping Hermione decorate the room for tonight. Blaise and Theo were to organize the music and to spread the word about the party"

"H-how did she know that it was my birthday?"

"She saw it in your file when she was doing some work for Pomfrey" Blaise answered.

"I can't believe it, why would she organize a birthday party for someone she hates?"

"Who said that she hates you?" Theo asked.

"I thought that it would be pretty obvious" Draco replied.

"She didn't appear to feel that way when she was bouncing around here earlier" Blaise chuckled. Draco stared at him.

"Granger was in the Slytherin common room? What for?"

"She was helping us to decorate for the party and to finalize all the arrangements, she even got the portrait to let us know when you were outside" Theo stated with a mystified smile. The Slytherin portrait was renowned for being impressively unhelpful. Draco got to his feet quickly.

"I have to find her and thank her" then his brows furrowed, "I didn't see her walking down the hall when I arrived, did she leave a while before I arrived?" Pansy smirked slyly at a space near the fire.

"Who said that she left?" Draco froze at her words and looked to where she had indicated with her smirk. There was nothing there, but then, suddenly, out of nowhere Hermione appeared sitting in a green chair with a blush staining her cheeks.

* * *

Hermione met Draco's grey eyes with her own amber ones. Smiling shyly, she stood and approached him, stopping a foot in front of him. He remained silent and motionless.

"Happy birthday Draco!" she said softly. Her voice snapped Draco out of his shock.

"H-Hermione?" Hermione blushed even more at the sound of her name coming from his lips.

"I hope that you like your party" she said awkwardly,

"You organized all this?"

"I did, I noticed that you were looking sad so I wanted to cheer you up. The war may be upon us, but that doesn't mean that we can't cut loose once in a while. Besides its your coming of age, I couldn't just let it slip by without being recognized" Hermione knew that she was rambling but couldn't help herself. She was nervous.

"Thankyou" Draco finally replied, softly, at a loss for what else to say to the girl of his dreams.

"Your welcome. Do you like Archimedes?" Draco's eyes widened.

"You gave me Archimedes?" Hermione nodded,

"Pansy told me what happened to your last owl, I thought that he would make a great companion for you, like Pansy said, his feathers match your eyes. It was really difficult to convince the man at the shop to sell him just through letters but eventually he came through" Hermione babbled endlessly, "I wanted you to have someone special to keep you company and mmph…" Hermione's words were cut off as Draco's lips covered hers. Shocked at first, Hermione didn't know what to do, then without another thought she returned the kiss. His arms wrapped around her body, holding her against him as his tongue entered her mouth and deepened the kiss. Hermione grasped his biceps, unable to wrap her arms around his neck because Archimedes was still perched on his shoulder. Eventually they broke the kiss and Draco leaned his forehead against hers.

"Although Archimedes is a wonderful gift, the ultimate gift would be your heart" he whispered. Hermione blushed but smiled brightly.

"Then consider it yours" she replied before reaching up and crushing his mouth with her own.

* * *

Pansy, Millie, Theo and Blaise watched the two kiss with huge smiles on their faces. Millie turned to the other three and grinned smugly.

"Draco finally has his very own Gryffindor!"

* * *

Well there it is i hope you enjoyed it. I got the name Archimedes from the Disney movie 'The Sword in the Stone' it was Merlin's owl in the movie and my daughter was watching it while i was writing this story. In the movie Archimedes is quite funny and i couldn't resist naming Draco's owl after him.

Please read and Review but no flames, this was just a fun oneshot that i wanted to write. I'll go back to working on the next chapter for 'Its All About Blood' hopefully it should be out soon, but i'm having trouble putting my thoughts down in a way that works. My other multi chapter stories have been put on Hiatus for the moment until i sort out IAAB. The sequel to Dumbledore's Games has been started but will not be posted for a while yet.

Thankyou to all my readers and reviewers that like my writing and i hope that you enjoy all future stories and chapters that i post.

Angelrider93.


End file.
